Lucky Romance
by shamaj9901
Summary: Kazuya and his lovely otaku wife Konata are back in an all new sequal to Lucky Stars Otakus. Set a few years into the future, Kazuya and Konata have fallen even more into love as their romance deepens and intensifies.


YO! WHAT'S UP MY READERS! SO I'VE GOTTEN SO MANY MORE VIEWS AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES THAN I EXPECTED! SO, WITH THE HELP OF MARIOFAN48 WHO SUPPORTED 'LUCKY STAR'S OTAKU'S', WE'RE PROUD TO BRING YOU THIS AFTER-STORY SETTING WITH KAZUYA AND KONATA A FEW YEARS INTO THE FUTURE AND MARRIED. ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT KAZUYA AND HIS FAMILY)

*WARNING: STORY MAY GET A LITTLE LEMONY SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, WE ADVISE YOU TO STOP AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER*

CHAPTER ONE: A BRIGHT FUTURE

Kazuya opened his eye's as the bright rays of the sun shone through his bedroom window. He got out of bed and walked over to a large glass door that lead out to the balcony. Kazuya looked out over the lakefront and smiled.

"Man, what a beautiful sight..." He said taking in the view.

Kazuya thought back to all the hard work he did to find a house location out in the countryside of Japan. The location he found wasn't far from where he used to live as a kid and it was very pleasing to the eye. Kazuya looked back over to his bed and into the closed eyes of his wife. Konata was peacefully sleeping, her blushing face forced a smile to Kazuya. Kazuya walked over to his sleeping wife and sat next to her on the edge of their bed. Konata simply looked adorable and Kazuya couldn't help but plant a kiss on her cheek. With that, Kazuya got up and dressed himself in his casual clothing; a black t-shirt, black jeans, and his high top Converse shoes. Ever since Kazuya turned twenty, his Gothic appearance and lifestyle have started to dim down. Kazuya still listened to the old band Black Veil Brides and he was still good at playing their songs on an electric guitar. When Kazuya finished getting dressed, he went down stairs and walked out the front door. Before he hopped in his car, Kazuya looked back at the log house that he and his wife had built. Then he looked around at all of the Cherry Blossom trees that they had planted after their senior year of high school. Kazuya chuckled to himself and drove off to work in his car.

Konata was busy at home, getting ready for work. After she graduated from high school, she had gotten a job at her favorite place in the world: Gamers. She hated the fact that her husband Kazuya had to get up so early and leave before she could see him. But since his job didn't require much work from him, he's always home early and the two get to spend that time together. Konata smiled to herself and thought about the time that she spent with her husband back when they were teenagers.

"He was such a romance nerd back then. But then again, he still is."

Konata giggled and left the house, hopping in her car, and driving off to work. When she arrived to the old Gamers that she used to shop at when she was younger, Konata started to think about her past and all the time she spent here with her friends, and Kazuya of course. She remembers the day the she and her husband held a contest to see who was more athletic. Konata headed for the door that said 'Manager's office' and sat down at her desk. There was so many order forms she still hadn't filled out and so many requests for manga to be sold at her store. Konata sighed.

"Do I really have to do this now? I hate working."

"Still as lazy as ever I see."

Konata looked up at a familiar face and smiled her usual cat like smile. She got up and bear hugged Kagami until her arms hurt from squeezing too much.

"Kagamin, it's been forever! Are you still as bossy as ever?"

With that Kagami replied with her own come back.

"Are you still as short as ever?"

Konata blushed and smiled. She hasn't grown much ever since she was a teenager. Even though she was much taller than she used to be, she was still really short for her age. The two giggled as they caught up. Konata sat on the edge of her desk while Kagami leaned against a wall.

"So how are thing with you and Kazuya? It's been forever since I've seen him."

Konata giggled and scratched the back of her head.

"He's still the same as ever. He doesn't really spend much time at work so we both get home before four. What about you, Kagami? How are you doing with work?"

"Well, To be completely honest I'm glad I get a break, even if it is just for a day. My law firm isn't going to run itself, you know?" Konata couldn't help but let out a giggle at the response.

"You're so laid back all the time now, Kagamin. You should be pushing yourself." Konata said.

"I don't want someone who put 'Brigade Leader' as one of their options on their Future Goals sheet back in High School to be telling me that." Kagami looked over to Konata and cracked a smile.

"Jeez, Kagamin… You're so literal all the time…" Konata quickly retorted. "Tsundere."

Kagami's face then changed. "Jeez, Konata… you may have aged quite but you still haven't changed at all, and don't call me a Tsundere!" She lashed out in anger.

"Kagami's a tsundere! Kagami's a tsundere!" Konata chanted.

Kagami was about to physically stop her friend from her excited chanting but she stopped and thought of a better way to pay her best friend back.

"Maybe if I ask her about THAT… she'll get embarrassed! It'll be the ultimate revenge!" Kagami thought with a miraculous smirk.

Konata, finishing her chant. Decided to dig deeper into Kagami's life.

"So, Kagamin… What about a love life?" Konata nudged Kagami's shoulder. "Any relationships I should know about?" She asked.

However, Kagami remained calm. "Actually, yes, Konata." Konata brightened. "But he's not what you're probably expecting." Konata then drooped.

"Wait, what are you saying, Kagamin?" Konata asked, confused.

Kagami sat there with a smug look and simply responded. "He's a foreigner, an american, to be exact. You don't know how hard it was for the both of us to convince my parents to let us marry." She giggled.

Konata was outright baffled as she heard that Kagami had obtained a foreign husband.

"W-whoa, K-Kagami…? Are you serious?" Konata stuttered.

"I am very serious, Konata. His name is Christopher. He even took me on an all expenses paid trip to America once. Since he lived there before coming to Japan." Kagami responded.

"And you even got to go on a trip to America!?" Konata said with a tint of jealousy.

"Yes, America." Kagami said.

Konata decided not to press Kagami for any further details because of the chance of her finding out something she doesn't like.

"So, how's Tsukasa?"

"Changing the subject already, I see."

Kagami smiles and shakes her head.

"Well she's been doing good. She got a job working as an assistant for a book company and she was finally able to pay her bills. With my help of course."

The two girls laughed as Konata brought Kagami some coffee. As Konata gingerly sipped away, Kagami looked at her with a devilish grin.

"So...How's your sex life?"

Konata's eyes snapped open as she spit out her coffee.

"W-what?"

Kagami put her arm around Konata's shoulder and grinned.

"C'mon, you and Kazuya… What's been going on underneath those blankets?"

Konata suddenly turned a deep crimson red.

"W-well…"

Before she could answer, a customer walked into the store. Seizing the opportunity, Konata leaps off of the desk and over to the customer in need.

"Well it's been nice catching up, but I have lots of work to do, see ya later, bye!"

As Konata dashed out of the room, Kagami looked over to the pile of paperwork on the desk and giggled.

"Yeah, a lot of work is right."

Kazuya sighed and rested his cramped hand on the table.

"Damn it! Who knew being a manga artist could be so hard. I still have to get those storyboards from Chiyoko and I still have to finish this chapter by the end of the week."

Kazuya thumped his head against the wall and sighed loudly. An old friend of his popped his head in through the door to his studio and smiled.

"C'mon quit your complaining. You look stupid when you whine."

Kazuya looked over to Shiraishi and made a large toothy grin.

"Shiraishi you Sonofabitch! How have you been man?!"

"Just perfectly fine. I've been doing a little traveling and I gotta say, the Appalachian Mountains are beautiful. Speaking of which, how is Konata doing?"

Kazuya spun around in his chair and laughed.

"Still Konata. She got a job at the old Gamers we used to hang out at. So, have any run ins with Akira Kogami?"

As Kazuya laughed, Shiraishi scratched his head.

"Well just yesterday we ran into each other in the store...It was the most awkward moment in my life and I hope that it never happens again…"

Kazuya came to a dead stop, jumped out of his chair and walked over to his best friend.

"Wanna know what I think? I think you like seeing her."

Shiraishi stuttered and tried to explain to Kazuya, who was laughing as hard as he could. When the two settled down, Shiraishi took a seat on a nearby white couch.

"So...How's the love life?"

Kazuya looked over to his friend in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Shiraishi grinned and pointed at Kazuya.

"Y'know...you and Konata...How's the love life?"

Kazuya grew wide eyed in realization.

"W-why the hell do you want to know about that?!"

Shiraishi laughed.

"Ha! That's payback for what you said earlier!"

Kazuya sighed with relief and got back to work.

"Thank goodness. Dude you scared me half to death."

Shiraishi looked at his friend and smiled.

"So there IS something you're hiding?"

Kazuya started to stutter and wheels around in his chair.

"N-no, I didn't say a-anything like t-that!"

As Shiraishi laughed, Kazuya desperately tried to explain himself.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

WELL THE FIRST CHAPTER WASN'T REALLY LEMONY BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE IT WAS MORE OF A FORESHADOWING CHAPTER. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT MOST OF THE CREDIT GOES TO MARIOFAN48 WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR THIS AFTER-STORY, WE'RE IN A PARTNERSHIP FOR THE STORY, SO AS HIS PARTNER, I'M GOING TO ASK EVERYONE TO GIVE HIM SOME CREDIT FOR THIS STORY. THANKS EVERYONE!


End file.
